Club or Family?
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: I hope you guys love this I just came up with this idea and am working really hard on it so enjoy and mail me if you want to comment contains Spanking if you do not like do not read!


This is a very new story I just came up with this idea and I hope all of you love it because I'm going to work really really hard on it and I think it's going to be greast so mail me and tell me

what you think hopefully you like it. Kaykays this is the introduction I'm going to tell you about it first then I'll write it kaykays so it will be every one from the ouran high school host club

Tamaki Haruhi Mori Honey Hikaru Kaoru and Kyouya but instead of the old story line they all live together in one mansion everything else is the same their club their relationships and their

ranks. Kyouya and Tamaki will still be the ones in charge. Hikaru and Kaoru will still share a room along with Honey and Mori too. Tamaki Haruhi and Kyouya have their own rooms. So they

all moved in together and they're all one big family now. I think this is going to be great so hope you like. The easiest way I think I could start this off is with report cards lol so here it

is...

* * *

Kyouya watched as every one except Tamaki and Haruhi came in looking down and away from him worriedly. "Every one line up here so we can check your report cards." Tamaki said.

They obeyed and lined up in a row. Haruhi was first she handed Kyouya hers. "Haruhi! A B 2 C's 3 D's and an F?" She gasped "No wait sir their must be a mistake I..." Stand by the

wall Haruhi." I ordered. "But this isn't mine! I checked mine! Mine had all A's." She whined. "Sir."She added quickly. "Oh so it's magically just turned into this? Go stand over there we'll talk

about this later." Kyouya ordered. She whimpered and walked over to the wall. The twins were next. They handed Kyouya a report card. "All A's?" I asked. "Yeah we're pretty

smart." Hikaru answered. "Then show me the other one." I said. "The other one?" Kaoru asked nervously. "What's the point?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah." Kaoru followed. "Haruhi this is your

report card you're free to go." Kyouya said. Haruhi nodded. "Assholes." she muttered as she walked away. "Haruhi get back here!" Tamaki screamed. "You can stand over there now." He

ordered. "But Tamaki-sama I didn't mean it please they were the ones who..." She said. "I don't care I will not tolerate that kind of language in our house now go." She whimpered

nodding her head and standing by the wall. "You two go stand with her and I better not here you even talking to each other got it?" I asked all three of them. "Yes kyouya-sama." They all

replied. "I am so disappointed in the three of you every one of you in the lower classes are in trouble let's check our class now."Kyouya said. Mori stepped up next. "All B's you just made it

Mori." Kyouya said. Mori nodded and walked to his room. "Honey 2 C's? Go stand by the wall." I told him. Tamaki and I traded report cards all A's on each. I waited as Tamaki lectured the

four of them. "I am so disappointed in all of you this is what a really great report card looks like." Tamaki said holding up ours and Haruhi's as an example. This is what a decent one

looks like." He said holding up Mori's. "And if you are not in trouble for report cards than you should watch your mouth." Tamaki said. "Yeah Haruhi." The twins said jokingly. "You two are

getting a lot and you already lied wanna make it double?" Tamaki asked. "No sir." They said looking down quickly. "I'll take Hikaru and Kaoru you can take Haruhi and Honey." Tamaki said.

I nodded. The four watched wide-eyed as both of them took off their belts and sat on the opposite couches. (I'm going to split it up so you guys can read about each punishment.)

* * *

"Hikaru you first." Tamaki ordered. Hikaru walked to him nervously. "You all know the rules 10 for each C 20 for each D and 30 for each F." Tamaki said. "That makes 110 swats for you and

Kaoru." Tamaki pulled Hikaru over his lap and the bared his butt. **smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack **Hikaru started crying. "Oww! I'm sorry please I'll get better grades next time I swear!" He pleaded. "You still have 90 more." Tamaki said. Hikaru buried his

face into the couch sobbing. **smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **Tamaki pulled his boxers and his pants up.

"Stand facing the wall and no rubbing." Tamaki warned. Hikaru nodded and obeyed quickly. "You're turn Kaoru." Kaoru saw how much pain his older brother was in and fell to the floor

crying. "Please don't! Please I'm sorry!" He sobbed hysterically. "Shh Kaoru it's okay you have to get it over with." Hikaru said soothingly kneeling to hold Kaoru. "I'll be here for you when

it's over." He whispered in the younger hitachiin's ear. Kaoru got up and walked slowly towards Tamaki. Tamaki pulled him over his lap. Kaoru bawled into the couch. "Please I'm sorry." He

said not struggling but sobbing really hard. "I'll wait until you're ready I'll make it quick." Tamaki said. He waited a couple minutes for him to calm down. He pulled down his pants and

boxers before raising his belt into the air and dropping it down hard. "Oww!" Kaoru's whine was muffled into the couch. Kaoru continued to whine and sob into the couch. **smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack****smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack ****smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack ****smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack ****smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **"I'm s-so sorry Tamaki!" Kaoru said shakedly between sobs. "I know Kaoru now go stand by the wall and no rubbing." Tamaki

said. (Now for the other two that were being punished at the same time on the other couch by Kyouya.)

* * *

"Honey you first." Kyouya ordered. Honey walked toward him without hesitating. He didn't want to add on any extra punishment. Kyouya pulled him over his lap. "You only get twenty

since you only got 2 C's but that doesn't mean you should get C's next time too understand?" Kyouya asked. "Yes Kyouya-sama." Honey said. He pulled down Honey's pants and boxers. 

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **Honey got up wiping a tear from his face

then pulledup his boxers and pants. "Now go stand by the wall and no rubbing." Kyouya warned. "Come here Haruhi." Kyouya ordered. Haruhi looked down and whimpered. "Now

Haruhi!" He yelled. Haruhi never heard him yell before and practically ran over to him. "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." She whined. "I know you are now you are getting 20 for cussing that was

very rude." Kyouya said. Haruhi looked down guiltilly. "I was just so mad I'm really sorry." She said. Kyouya nodded and pulled her over his lap effortlessly. He put his hands around her

waistline. "No please not bare I don't get in trouble that often please I don't deserve it bare." She whined holding her pants up. "That's not your decision and every one else today got it

bare." Kyouya said smacking her hands away and pinning them to her back. **smack smack smack **She struggled and Kyouya put his leg over both of hers. "You're going to get extra if you

don't stop." Kyouya warned. She stopped going limp immediately. **smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **She sobbed into the couch unable to hold in her cries any longer. 

**smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **"Now go stand by the wall and no rubbing." He said helping her up and helping her pull her pants back on. She

nodded and walked over to the wall sobbing. Kyouya waited a couple minutes as Tamaki was finishing up. "Haruhi! Over here right now!" She started sobbing again louder than before.

"Please it just hurt so bad."Shw whined Kyouya got up and rushed over to her. "There's **smack** always **smack** an **smack** excuse **smack **with **smack** you **smack. **Now come here!" He

ordered pulling her by her wrist. **smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack **He finished quickly and let her up. "Now do not rub do you understand me?"

Kyouya asked. "Y-yes Kyouya-sama! Yes Sir I promise I won't." She answered. "Good now go." He ordered. She walked back over to the wall sobbing. (And now the ending.)

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki waited a couple minutes letting them stand there and finish sobbing. When every one was done crying they told them to turn around. They all faced them quickly.

"Now go to your rooms and I suggest you study." Tamaki said. "We will be in to check later." They nodded and walked to their rooms. Haruhi stayed. "Kyouya-sama I'm really sorry do you

forgive me?" She asked bowing. "Yes I forgive you." He said. She smiled then stood up straight. "Thank you." She walked to her room. Tamaki and Kyouya talked for a while. Haruhi

rushed to do her homework right away and Mori comforted Honey. The two Hitachiins laid on their stomachs on their bed. "Ow Tamaki sure does know how to spank." Hikaru said. "I know

I was so scared." Kaoru agreed. Hikaru lifted hhis chin up. "I'm sorry Kaoru I can protect you from everything but being spanked and me of course." He said playfully. Kaoru giggled and

blushed. "I know Hikaru it wasn't your fault." Hikaru nodded and hugged Kaoru tightly. Kaoru gladly moved into his warm embrace.


End file.
